


Kissing Opportunities

by SuperfriendlyFox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Lena drops hints she knows Kara’s Supergirl, Kara squirms with guilt, and Lena plans a surprise.





	Kissing Opportunities

 

 

Lena picks up Kara for their date.

Kara waves, bouncing on her toes, as the convertible slides up to the curb. She moves toward the passenger side door, anticipating the—

“Wait!”

—as Lena leaps out to open it for her.

Her girlfriend has never once missed an opportunity to open a door for her—or to pull out a chair—in all the eleven months, two days, and seventeen minutes they’ve been together.

“Such chivalry.” Kara grins into their hello kiss.

“Such beauty.” Lena undoes the knot in Kara’s red scarf, and secures the ends around her own neck. “I could just tie you to me, and never let you go.”

“How would you drive like that, though?” With Kara perched in her girlfriend’s lap, Lena would have to crane her neck to see the road.

Lena laughs and releases her, but not before another soft, warm kiss in this nippy fall weather.

They cruise leisurely out of the city, Lena refusing to tell her where they’re going, as Kara attempts to get the decorative knot in her scarf just right.

“I told you, sweetheart, a drive in the country.”

“Yeah but, where?”

“I know what you’re really asking, and don’t worry darling, there’s food there.”

Kara sighs contentedly, and undoes the knot for another try—just as Lena floors it.

The red scarf streaks away, making like Supergirl’s cape, off to save the day. Yelping, grabbing wildly, Kara barely manages to snag it.

A warm hand gently squeezes her knee. “Am I going too fast for you, Miss Danvers?”

“I love going fast,” Kara huffs. “I go fast all the time.”

“You mean . . . on the bus?”

Kara chokes on a mint, coughing and spluttering. Finally, she manages a squeak. “On my _bicycle.”_

Lena laughs, leaning over to kiss her cheek before refocusing on the road. Kara breathes a little easier. No way was her girlfriend referring to the ‘flew here on a bus’ incident from so long ago. Her heart aches, not for the first time, at what a terrible girlfriend she is, having kept this secret from Lena for so long.

There just never seems to be a good time to admit she’s been lying to her all along.

Lena turns the radio on and they sing together, the wind whistling in time and playing with their hair. Colorful leaves fall from trees, skip across the road and party through the air. Lena never used to sing with her, insisting Kara’s melodious voice didn’t need a foghorn ruining it. But everything changed three months, sixteen days, and forty-two minutes into their relationship, when Lena surprised her by singing her a lullaby while Kara was ~~solar flaring~~ sick with the flu. Kara had felt terribly guilty, almost blurting out she was Supergirl right then and there. It was only the thought of Lena leaving her that stopped her.

It’s always the reason that stops her.

They make the promised stop at a roadside café that turns out to serve the best pie.

“We are _so_ coming back here.”

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of opportunities, darling.”

They continue on their way, enjoying the fresh fall air.

“I just love the country, don’t you, Kara?” Lena breathes in deeply. “All the grass, and the trees with their changing leaves . . . Although, with your allergies, I can see why maybe you wouldn’t be quite so fond of it.”

“My allergies?” Kara scratches at her head. She doesn’t have any allergies . . .

“Don’t you remember that time Mercy Graves and her minions infiltrated L-Corp, and we had to run to the server room? I remember you had some very . . . _powerful_ allergies that day.”

Kara stares at the dashboard, trying not to hyperventilate. Has Lena known she’s Supergirl all this time, without the DEO knowing and filing the necessary paperwork? J’onn will be disappointed in her. Alex will be furious. And as for Pam in HR . . . with the way her beady eyes shoot progressively more sparks each time Kara slinks into her office to request more NDA forms . . . Pam is well on her way to developing heat vision powers all of her own.

It’s not like Kara’s to blame, though. Lena figured it out herself. And Lena _deserves_ to know. Kara’s never agreed with the DEO’s insistence that her friends and loved ones are safer being in the dark.

Wait a nanosecond—the DEO doesn’t _know_ she knows Lena knows. For all _they_ know, she doesn’t know anything. And truly, Kara doesn’t really know if Lena knows. It’s not as if Lena’s confronting her, demanding Kara tell her the truth. She’s safe if she just maintains she doesn’t know.

Soon Kara forgets about knowing absolutely anything at all, as Lena makes the full three-second pause at a STOP sign, so they can kiss for three lovely full seconds before continuing on. Lena drives them through a cozy neighborhood, pointing out significant markers such as the local coffee shop— “Best sticky buns outside of Noonan’s” —the picturesque pier— “Good backdrop for kissing” —and the  . . . preschool? Kara blinks, confused, but Lena’s already directing her attention toward the drive-thru movie theater— “Another excellent backdrop for kissing.”

They pass by the elementary school, where a banner hangs over the front entrance—

 

WE LOVE YOU SUPERGIRL!

 

“Doesn’t everyone love Supergirl? You know, Kara, I used to have quite the crush on her.” Lena smiles, and blushes adorably at this admission. “But I’m so glad I got to know you first, and that we fell in love. Can you imagine dating a superhero, all the maintenance that would require, to keep the relationship functional and healthy? I mean, you and I have quite enough to juggle just with our normal-person schedules, and with you being constantly on call in case a big story breaks . . .”

Lena actually _doesn’t_ know. What a relief!

On second thought . . . It sounds like Lena wouldn’t _want_ to be with her anymore if she knew Kara was Supergirl. This is worse than when she thought Lena knew and was teasing her. What if Lena actually breaks up with her if she finds out?

She couldn’t bear to lose Lena. It would’ve been better if she’d been honest with her from the start.

It’s harder to miss something when it’s only ever been yours in your heart.

They pull up in front of a large yard, the fallen leaves neatly raked into an inviting pile. Lena launches herself from the convertible to open Kara’s door. After more soft, slow kisses—Kara squirming with guilt that Lena mistakes as pleasure—her girlfriend takes her by the hand and leads her up the walk, to a cozy two-story Spanish Colonial flanked by tall, protective trees.

A scruffy mutt bursts through the doggy door. It races up to them, and jumps—all over Lena—till she laughs, and crouches, and accepts sloppy kisses. Barking joyfully, it turns its affections on Kara.

“You obviously know the people who live here.”

Lena laughs. “Do I ever.”

Taking Kara’s hand once more, she whistles to the dog. “Mutt, until I can think of a better moniker. Maybe you could help me with that?”

Mutt races ahead of them, and leaps into the leaf pile. He emerges . . . only to jump in again, and again . . . By the time they reach him that leaf pile could more accurately be described as a leaf and bug tornado than a pile of anything.

Lena shrugs. “I’ll just rake them up again later. You could help me if you like? I hear leaf piles make for good kissing opportunities.”

Kara eyes this explosion of nature, weighing the pros of kissing Lena in this novelty setting against the cons of getting creepy crawlies in her hair. “Is that your dog, babe? I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“I adopted him last week.” Lena softly squeezes her hand.

Kara’s heart slides down, past her shoes and to the ground, where it waits patiently—willing her to squish it and put it out of its misery. She’d fantasized many times about them moving in together. Adopting a dog, together. Obviously Lena doesn’t think they’re ready for that step.

And rightly so. Kara needs to tell Lena she’s Supergirl before they can move forward. Imagine if they’re married, having dinner, and Kara’s still making excuses for unexpectedly jetting. What if she’s picking up their kid from preschool and there’s a call for help, and she has to fly the kid home first . . .

“Don’t tell Mommy and there’s a Snickers bar in it for you.”

What if she’s still a spineless superhero, too afraid of her wife’s reaction to tell her the truth?

She sighs dejectedly. Mutt immediately sidles up to her and leans against her thigh. It works. It makes her smile. “Is he staying temporarily with friends of yours?”

“No, Kara, he stays with me.” Lena giggles. “That’s my house. I closed on it last week.”

“Oh.” Kara’s heart pounds with the sneaking suspicion Lena’s about to ask her to move in with her. Not that she deserves it.

She has to confess. Even if Lena breaks up with her and Kara winds up flying home, sad and alone.

Lena kisses her again—possibly for the last time—and leads her up the porch. They sit on the swing, the dog barking and bounding up to join them.

Kara turns to him and scratches under the floppy ears, hoping for some sympathy. But Mutt’s smile shows large, sharp teeth. She supposes he’ll side with Lena, understandable given he’s known her longer. “Lena, you weren’t going to ask me to move in with you, were you?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Oh. Oh good, because I—”

She turns to find Lena on one knee. Holding an elegant diamond ring, her smile just as dazzling.

“I’m asking you to be my wife, Kara Danvers. I love you. I never want us to be apart.”

A tear slides down Kara’s cheek.

“Is that a yes?”

A shake of the head, a strangled sniffle.

“A no, then.” A quirk of the eyebrow, a hesitant hand upon knee.

“Oh, Lena. I’ve been the worst girlfriend.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I’ve been lying to you all this time.”

“About . . .”

“Lena, I’m Supergirl.”

She shuts her eyes, bracing for the inevitable onslaught of anger, of betrayal, of _is it because I’m a Luthor?_

But there’s a smile in Lena’s voice. “Darling, I’ve known since the day you flew on a bus and torched my alien detection device.”

Kara lets out a laugh, punctuated by a breathless sob, and opens her teary eyes. “You knew? And you’re not angry? You want to marry me, even after I lied to you?” She shakes her head, amazed anyone could be that forgiving. Perhaps Lena’s secretly planning to hold it over her head and force her to eat vegetables at every mealtime. “What if I hadn’t told you just now? What if we’d gotten married and I still hadn’t told you?”

“I’m thinking of all the fun I could’ve had with our kids, making you think I still didn’t know.”

Kara shakes her head. All those Snickers bars. “Already teaching them your manipulative CEO ways?”

“Who else will they learn from?”

Lena shuffles a little closer on her one knee, the ring hovering in the air.

“I was trying to wait a year from our first date before asking you, darling, because I was afraid we might be going too fast. But I love you too much, I couldn’t wait any longer. You don’t think we’re going too fast, do you?”

“I go fast all the time.”

“On the bus?”

“Mmm.”

Kara looks all around. At the new dog. The new house, with the big yard and all those trees . . . That spot over there would be perfect for a treehouse . . . “Lena, this house, and, and Mutt . . .”

Mutt barks, happy his moms are talking about him.

“Did you really buy a house and adopt a dog, just to entice me to marry you?”

Lena touches the ring to the tip of Kara’s third finger. “Did it work?”

_“Lena._ I would marry you if we lived in a treehouse. I would marry you even if you said we could never have pets.”

Lena sighs. “You mean I adopted a dirty, smelly dog for nothing?”

Mutt barks again, and Lena grins and reaches to tousle his scruffy fur—and remove a few leaves that have gotten snagged there. “You know I love you, dirty, smelly dog that you are.”

She slides the ring up Kara’s finger, as tears fall. “Darling, I think now might make for a perfect kissing opportunity.”

And Kara obliges her, anticipating all the kissing opportunities in the minutes, months, and years ahead of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
